greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12/Archive 6
Issue 10 teasers Think I've done most of them. I haven't done Deathstroke because I'm not sure what site his comic series was on. And I haven't done any of the Green Lantern ones. - Doomlurker 20:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't even see the Blue Beetle cover and I haven't done the Justice League one either, otherwise I think I may have done the rest. - Doomlurker 20:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) While I'm thinking of it, I tried the link on w:c:batman:Batgirl (Volume 4) that linked to the DC Blog page and it didn't take you to the correct page because of the site redesign. I changed it but didn't check any of the others, do we need to update them all? - Doomlurker 20:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I didn't remove it... I replaced it with that same link you just sent me. I don't really have time to do it right now but I'll get to it. - Doomlurker 20:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) TV Should we perhaps do something similar with the Smallville articles? There are a lot on the Aquaman Wiki when all you really need is Aquaman and Mera. Also have you sorted the categorisation on here yet? If not I'll do the new 52 issues now. From User:Doomlurker Part of the reason I suggested the Smallville cut down is because you don't like duplicated articles on sites yet all the Smallville ones are identical. Anyway, I'll do the four New 52 series now. - Doomlurker 22:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) If we decided to only have the relevant articles on the relevant wikis it cuts down your work load. Instead of updating them on every wiki you would only need to do it on one. Just saying, but we're not working on that yet. - Doomlurker 23:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episodes I find the naming system for the episodes a bit odd, surely just the episode name would be better or Episode Name (Episode) or Episode Name (Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episode) or even Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode Name. OR Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episode 1 and just have the title on the article. It just seems really strange to have the episode name in brackets. - Doomlurker 21:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Blog Just completed my blog for Green Lantern, not as in depth as the first two because there are just so many characters that I don't even know about that it'd be impossible to look through every design and decide which I'd like to see. - Doomlurker 20:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) That's good news and I did read your comment. I also replied to the comment you made on the Aquaman blog and will probably reply to your Green Lantern one, not sure which character I'm going to do next but I will let you know when I've done it, it might be Martian Manhunter. - Doomlurker 21:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) On Cleric Lorrin Hello. I'm Camba-Hierolocchus, I put down Cleric Lorrin as a member of the Red Lanterns. However, I am not entirely certain as to whether or not this is how his name is truly spelt, so I don't want to accidentally be spreading wrong info. Therefore, I'd appreciate your help in creating a proper page for the guy, and perhaps discuss the info about him. I thought he was an interesting character, and would like to see some proper information down about him. Cthulhu F'tagn 03:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't actually know how to upload pics. Though I'll give you the link to the best picture I could find. http://cdn1.sciencefiction.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/GL_Ep7_05-600x337.jpg Cthulhu F'tagn 00:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Corps Template There's this based on Kyle Rayner's uniform colours: OR This based on Hal Jordan's uniform colours: OR this based on John Stewart's uniform colours: OR this based on the Green Lantern title (which is the wiki-wordmark and is also very similar to the Hal Jordan costume colour): Or I can come up with something else. Just trying to get the colours before I change the style of the template. - Doomlurker 12:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll probably go for the Kyle one then. The darker green is from his uniform and the lighter green was his green energy. I'll probably be sending you quite a few messages as I work through the corps so be ready, okay? -Doomlurker 19:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New Templates Anti-Green Lantern Corps and Black Lantern Corps and Blue Lantern Corps. Let me know what you think. - Doomlurker 20:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Better? The reason it's as bright as it is is because I'm basing it on the blue lantern energy that their constructs give off. - Doomlurker 20:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Darkstars, Controllers, Effigy Corps, Indigo Tribe. Let me know. - Doomlurker 21:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Manhunter Cult, Orange Lantern Corps, Qwardians, Red Lantern Corps and Star Sapphires. - Doomlurker 22:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sinestro Corps, Zamarons, I didn't change the colours for White Lantern Corps. Leaves the guardians other than the Guardians of the Universe, location, film, cast, director, producer, writer, media character, regular characters, team. What colour do you want all of the templates that don't relate to one of the corps? - Doomlurker 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ryan Reynolds. Gray, yes or no? Not sure what else we could use. Also I may need to create a "Guardian of Compassion" Template for Natramo. Unless of course I use one of the unused colour schemes for the Green Lantern template. Like the Hal Jordan one. What do you think? Gray or Hal Jordan/John Stewart style greens? - Doomlurker 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll do all people that aren't characters (Actor, Director etc.) gray and the rest Hal Jordan green. Guardian of Fear has a template which I just updated, it's on Anti-Monitor's article and there's a Guardian of Hope template (which used to be on Sayd and Ganthet) but isn't on any articles at the moment. I'll make a template for Natramo when I'm done with the rest. - Doomlurker 00:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm all done with the templates. I created a Guardian of Compassion one, it's the same layout as the other Guardian ones but obviously different colours (Natramo's skin and the colour of his Indigo symbols) and it's called Infobox Guardian of Compassion. I also added the episode template. - Doomlurker 00:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I've done all the Wikis now. Just gotta do the alternate comic issue templates for Red Lanterns, Captain Atom, Grifter, Animal Man and Swamp Thing, I might do a few on the Batman Wiki too. - Doomlurker 00:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I probably will do them for those titles as well, not sure what colour I'll be doing Stormwatch yet, not sure if I'll do one for New Guardians yet either, I have an idea in mind for it but it may not work. I'm also thinking of doing a Blue Beetle coloured template for the characters called Blue Beetle and the Blue Beetle comic series. That was already my plan for Swamp Thing and Animal Man. It depends how far I decide to go with the different templates because I could make Sinestro Corps War, Agent Orange, Blackest Night, Brightest Day etc. There are a huge amount of series that could have them. - Doomlurker 09:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried something with the New Guardians but it looked terrible so it can just remain green. What do you think of my idea of making the Shazam templates in the same style as the rest of the wikis? I just thought when I was changing the Swamp Thing templates that it looked like there was too much space around the images and the wording, it's much more compact on the rest of our wikis. And what do you think of the 4 colour schemes I showed you? And the idea of making Grifter character templates, Mister Terrific character templates etc.- Doomlurker 20:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) The reason for suggesting the other templates (especially with Swamp Thing and Animal Man) is to set the characters apart from the Shazam ones, I haven't created articles for Abby Arcane for instance because she is related to Swamp Thing not Shazam. - Doomlurker 21:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) picture thanks for the cool pic. Pieguy721 23:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) wikis u r right about the wikis. you should try the deadpool wiki.Pieguy721 23:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for editing what I had added. I felt like something need to be added after I changed it.The spartan000 22:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Background Sorted a new background. - Doomlurker 00:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Not sure why it's not working your end, the odd thing was it had reverted to the old one that I'd made before I uploaded the new one. I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see if it changes. - Doomlurker 00:36, May 25, 2012 (UTC) If it's still not working let me know and I'll try reuploading it. Also I can't remember if you said but what do you think of the Superman background? - Doomlurker 12:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Oddly enough the new background has stopped working at my end too... - Doomlurker 19:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) It won't change for some reason, despite changing yesterday straight away.... - Doomlurker 20:10, May 25, 2012 (UTC) It still didn't work, the only thing I can do is try again tomorrow because I've even tried to set it to no background and the film version still comes up. - Doomlurker 20:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Etrigan I'm not sure about Etrigan going to Shazam cos he has ties to Justice League Dark and Batman (there is already an Etrigan the Demon article on Batman). - Doomlurker 21:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe put it on Martian Manhunter then if his series ties into Stormwatch. - Doomlurker 21:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) It would be good to get Demon Knights. Are we going to put Ravagers on Superman? - Doomlurker 23:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Should be sorted now. - Doomlurker 23:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Justice League I've restored an article for Justice League of America (a redirect page) because if people search for Justice League of America they won't find the article they're looking for as easily as if there were a redirect there. I'm not entirely sure why you deleted it instead of redirecting anyway but whatever, it's sorted now. - Doomlurker 00:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I did hear but I don't know who I'd like to replace him. I don't think it's really necessary to have, what, 4 titles? focusing on Batman at one time so maybe the should combine Batman: The Dark Knight with Detective Comics. - Doomlurker 17:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Justice Society (Earth 2) seems like the best option, it probably would have been a good choice for the Justice League too to be honest. - Doomlurker 21:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Maximum upload size is 10MB the image is 15.8MB that's the problem. - Doomlurker 20:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) What I find most interesting is the lack of Hal Jordan and Sinestro in the image. Also on Aquaman I've updated the links on the Smallville mainpage so they all link to Superman Rebirth or the wikis that relate to those characters like Hawkman (Michael Shanks) links to Hawkman Wiki (despite the article not being there yet). - Doomlurker 21:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Woman and Batwoman are teaming up too in October, at least in Batwoman they are, not sure if she'll be in Wonder Woman or not. I can probably just copy what I've done onto Green Arrow and add the links in for Aquaman so I'll do that in a sec. - Doomlurker 21:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Solomon Grundy You may or may not know that an Earth 2 version of Solomon Grundy has turned up at the end of Earth 2 #3, I was wondering, are we going to assume this is the only Solomon Grundy and update his article (like with say Alan Scott and Jay Garrick) or are we going to create Solomon Grundy (Earth-2) and if we are what wiki should we put it on? - Doomlurker 18:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking about changing Jay Garrick and Alan Scott, these new versions are the ONLY versions of those characters in the New 52 (as far as we know) so we should update their articles rather than creating a separate. I was using them as an example on how we should do the Solomon Grundy article. Because if this is the only version of Solomon Grundy in the New 52 then we should use the same method as we're doing with Alan Scott and Jay Garrick but if we think this is a completely separate character then we should make a new article for him which is why I wanted to know which wiki you thought would be best for it (assuming it is the latter method we go for). And I did see about the Annuals and added the teasers to the Wikis but I haven't created articles for them yet. - Doomlurker 19:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I don't know much about the Green Lantern universe but I am pretty good at spotting errors on pages. By the way, I've no clue why it did that to the source links when I edited the page Starkaðr. I never went down that far on the page when I did my edits. I apologize for that. My point is that even though I don't have much knowledge about Green Lantern, if you need any help on the wiki I'd be willing to help out. Just let me know. :) Rosenrot87 (talk) 01:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi cool cool, appreciate it man. From User:Comical Violence Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Doctor Who Series 7 Good to hear from you too. I've started ordering exclusively from DCBS because of the savings. I'm transferring to a 4-year University and the semester starts in about a month. I saw all the summer comic movies. Dark Knight Rises was okay, it was a decent end to the trilogy but as a stand alone it was only so so. The Amazing Spider-Man was awesome, the casting was better than I could have hoped for, Something awesome about Series 7 is that if you are a Farscape or Stargate fan, Ben Browder, John Crichton/Cam Mitchell will be in episode 3. Also wondering how they'll write out Amy and Rory. Loki29 (talk) 01:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) New Guardians I wanted to change the redirect page of New Guardians to the Blackest Night team as I think people will probably be looking for that team if they just type in "New Guardians". From Loki29 Green Lantern movie Hey, what did you think about the Green Lantern movie? In my opinion, it wasn't the best superhero movie ever, but still it was enjoyable. It did justice to the Geoff Johns story. Warner Bros. plans to continue the Green Lantern franchise, either through a sequel or a reboot. What do you think? Leader Vladimir (talk) 22:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Movie Persoanlly, I loved it and hope they'll do more of them! It certainly is much better than many of the lame Superman movies and even some of the Batman movies. There is so much to the Green Lanterns! --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alan Scott Because it appears that Earth 2 Alan Scott is the only version of Alan Scott in the New 52 we were just going to have all the information on the one article. If a version of Alan Scott crops up on the main Earth alongside Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner etc. (by which I mean another version of Alan Scott not the one from Earth 2) then we would separate the article. But for now just update the Alan Scott page. As for internet, still not sorted in my house but i'll be at university 3 days a week and have internet here. Still gotta get things sorted in my house. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ame-Con Girls Rod12, I've just read Ame-Con Girls #6, and it shows female Manhunter robots going back to Oa to talk with insectoid Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians use multiple colors of the Emotional Spectrum, and decide that Sector 2814 will be "green". This means another alternate DC52nu Green Lantern. Probably a female Hal Jordan. Did you want to add this to the list of GL comics? Jhpace1 (talk) 20:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help I know I’m twelve days late, but I just noticed your post on my Talk page, sorry. I’m afraid I don’t read enough of any comics to meaningfully contribute to a wiki about them. If you meant that they need proofreading and such, the grammar nazi type of help, then I’m your guy, but I don’t think that’s what you meant. But let me know. —Frungi (talk) 03:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern: TAS Wiki help Hello, Rod. It's me Regular Guy. Recently, we opened up a new Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki, replacing the old one. The wiki is off to a good start already, but a little bit more help would be...um helpful? :P If you or any other contributor have the time or interest, could you consider editing or adding some content? Thank you for you time, and best wishes. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 17:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Background Image Greetings! I'm a big GL fan, and I was here the other day looking up info on the emotional spectrum... I noticed that the background image hasn't been updated to accommodate the wider content area and the new gap at the top where the background can now be seen (that area is blank white here). I'm wondering if you would be open to letting me either "fix" the current image so it is the correct width and no longer sports the white gap, or designing a new background image as an update to this wiki's visual presence. Currently, the image is only 1475px wide, and as laptops/monitors have moved in the direction of widescreen HD in the last few years, many users are seeing the abrupt edges of the image on either side with a turquoise background color that is seemingly out of place for *Green* Lantern. Please let me know what your thoughts are on this subject. I would love to design something new, but of course I want to go in a direction that is compatible with your vision for this wiki. For example - are you against using imagery from the live-action GL film, would you be interested in having a background that incorporates both live-action and graphic art (on opposing sides of the content area, perhaps)... :Thank you for your time, I look forward to hearing back from you! ::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::HERE is the updated background image, widened, and bridged across the top with stars added. You can also see the green construct "glow" around the content area, that was one of my design ideas - kind of subtle, but it makes the content area itself look like it's a GL construct. ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki From User:CommanderConnor Save GLTAS and YJ Rod, I'm sure you are a fan of GL. And possibly GLTAS. If you could promote this petition on the main page of this wiki somewhere that would be helpful. Cartoon Network is attempting to pull GLTAS and YJ from the air. I might seem crazy trying to get people to sign this petition, but a CN director has stated that if the two shows get more viewings then it is possible that CN might change there minds. Please take this into consideration. I hope you do. :) -- 22:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Update Talon can stay the way it is and I generally update all the issues for the comics that I read but not the ones that I don't, at least for the appearance sections I do, not the synopsis unless one is available at the time of my edits as I don't have time to write the whole synopsis out myself. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Can we add a link to the latest comic issue released on the front page. Prehaps it is there but It is always the thing that I look for and cannot find. I also noted that you deleted the reading order notes that I put on my last entries ( to guide others to read Green Lantern Corps Annual 1 for the conclusion of the Third Army story) Neored82 (talk) 19:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Titling I personally prefer "Green Lantern (Volume 5)" to "Green Lantern: Volume 5". The editing I did was to just tidy up the categories really because they didn't make a lot of sense how they were. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) There seems to be an odd naming system going on too. Instead of Green Lantern (Vol 4) 39 it's called Green Lantern: Agent Orange 39, as if it's the 39th issue of a comic called Green Lantern: Agent Orange. I understand it's part of that story arc but I think it could be done better and more logically. Shall I rename them when I have time? - Doomlurker (talk) 01:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category needs changing to Red Lanterns (Volume 1) as well, the category is created already but you don't seem to be changing the category as you go. I've done up to Issue 9. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you need to check "What Links Here" for each page as well so when you rename them there aren't a load of red links created. I've done it already for Red Lanterns. Leave Agent Orange to me. I don't have time to complete it today but I'll get it done tomorrow. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives